Think Before You Speak
by Mrs.Alaina.Malfoy
Summary: Second fic. One shot. Petunia&Lily. Based on my friend and her sister. The events actually happened. Tuney deals with bullies at school. Rated T just in case. The characters are Jo's. Don't sue me.


"**Think Before You Speak"**

Hello. My name is Lily and I have a story to tell. I had a wonderful and identical twin sister named Petunia. She and I were the best of friends. We talked about everything and anything: fashion, boys, school and more. We loved each other so much. But there were these girls, in school. The ones who thought they were cool. The ones who wore the latest brand of clothes. The ones who didn't care about school and their grades, only whom was going out with whom. They ignored everyone but their little clique of the popular girls and boys in our school. But then, in middle school, things turned nasty.

The girls were named Madyson, Emily, Abrianna, and Stephanie. They started off with small insults, such as "Move out of my way, freaks." The meaning behind the insults soon escalated. Instead of freak, we were called a wide variety of curse words and other terrible names. We ignored the four girls, but they didn't stop. They soon not only bullied us in school, but somehow got our cell phone numbers. They called and/or texted us every day, taunting us. They told us how stupid we were, how useless we were and how we should have never been born.

I still carried on with ignoring the four and their insults. But Petunia, well, Petunia was different. She took the girls' insults to heart. I told her the pompous girls were wrong. We weren't stupid; we were in all the challenge classes. They were just jealous. We weren't useless. We were on the academic team for our school, going against other schools. We helped clean and cook in our house. I told her we were born because God willed us to be born, and we have a destiny to fulfill on this planet. She didn't listen.

At school, we had friends. But even when we were talking and having fun, at least one of the rude girls was there. There to put us down and look at us like we were something she found on the bottom of her shoes. As sixth and seventh grade passed, I noticed Petunia had some strange looking cuts and scars on her inner fore-arm. But I dismissed the concern for them to the back of my brain. But the more time passed, the more scars developed on her arm. So I got worried.

One day I decided to confront her about them, the scars on her inner forearms. So I entered our room. I didn't see Petunia anywhere, so I decided to go into the bathroom, to check. When I came in, the sight was terrifying. I saw my sister. She was standing in front of the sink, razor in her hand. Petunia's arms and the sink were splattered with her fresh blood. She looked up, and saw my reflection staring at her in the mirror, appalled.

I asked her only one word, "Why?" She told me it was those girls, Madyson, Emily, Abrianna, and Stephanie. Their insults hurt her terribly. I understood, she was a very sensitive girl. I noticed that Petunia's face was paler than usual, but I didn't pay much attention to it, until she collapsed. I stood looking at her, horrorstruck, until sense finally came to me. I was about to run downstairs, screaming to mom and dad, when I remembered they weren't home. I promptly pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 9-1-1. Surprisingly, my voice was calm and steady as I told the operator my emergency and where I was located. The woman on the other line told me that the ambulance has been dispatched and will arrive shortly. The woman then asked me to hang up and check if Petunia was still breathing. I did as she commanded.

"Petunia. Petunia. Petunia," I murmured, "I told you not to listen to those girls, to ignore them. What have you gotten yourself into?" I checked her breathing, she was barely alive. She opened her emerald eyes and looked into mine. The very last thing she managed to say to me was: "Lily, I love you." Then she was gone, Petunia Evans was no more. I hope that you understand the meaning I, Lily, am trying to tell you. Think before you speak, for anyone can end up as Petunia. Committing bullycide.

* * *

Okay, its not that good^^ i know. but i wrote this for school. the main idea was either ''love is blind'', ''think before you speak'' and 2 others that i forgot. im still working on my other story(: reviews are huggles3 reviewers get virtual sugar cokkies of huggles3


End file.
